


Mikasa's dad is actually pretty rad

by ImBlackKitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a song, Bowling For Soup, DILF Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kissing, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Pining Eren Yeager, Stacy's Mom, Teasing, annapantsu, fountains of wayne - Freeform, friendly teasing, stacy's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBlackKitten/pseuds/ImBlackKitten
Summary: Armin and Mikasa get their kicks from teasing Eren about his crush on Mikasa's dad, Levi. Armin found a song that perfectly describes Eren's dilemma, Stacy's Dad, which is a parody of Stacy's Mom by Fountains of Wayne. How will Levi react where he hears the kids singing this song and connects the dots?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Mikasa's dad is actually pretty rad

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love the parody that Annapantsu did a cover of. Here's the link if you want to watch it: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SRk_52uQfMY

“I think I found your theme song, Eren,” Armin told me one day as we were walking home from school. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

“You know Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne?” Armin slowed down and glanced at me.

“Is there anyone who doesn’t know that song? But that’s not my theme song, I’m 100% gay. Thank you very much.”

“Yeah, I know that, dingus. I found someone who did a cover of that song about Stacy's dad.”

“Armin, no.”

“Armin, yes.”

We passed a few houses before either of us said anything. Usually we would walk home with Mikasa and spend a few hours hanging out at her house (because it was the closest to school) before heading home for homework, games, and dinner.

“We are never listening to this song in front of Mikasa, and we are never mentioning it to Mikasa,” I told him.

Armin gave me a devilish grin, “I make no promises.”

“Then I revoke my promise about Annie.”

“You can’t do that,” Armin started, “That’s breaking the promise.”

“You can’t tell Mikasa about it!”

“Can’t tell Mikasa about what?” A familiar deep voice asked.

I whipped around to find Levi standing a few feet away with gardening gloves on. Sweat glistened on his skin and his hair was pulled back from his face, but a few strands fell down framing his eyes. 

“Uh, uhm. Well, nothing, Levi, sir. It’s um…” I started, my brain a jumbled mess from his slightly disheveled gardening state. 

“Let me guess, one of you has a crush?” Levi interrupted my stammering. 

I glanced at Armin, a silent help me I tried to telepathically communicate. 

“Mr. Ackerman, it’s just that Eren doesn’t want Mikasa to know that he…” Armin looked at me, as if for confirmation. That was a bad idea, I was probably as bright as a tomato and had no input to elaborate with any sort of lie. 

“Eren really likes Mikasa's hair. He won’t stop talking about it, says ‘it frames her face in an angelic glow’ and that ‘it’s as beautiful as Galadriel’s golden locks’ and I was going to tell Mikasa that Eren’s crushing to shut him up about it.”

“I didn’t realize Eren knew what Lord of the Rings was.”

“I was paraphrasing,” Armin said, saving me from the embarrassment of having to admit that I don’t know any lords of any rings. Is that some movie or book?

“Good to know, and it sucks that you love her hair so much more than any other part of her. She’s getting it cut right now.”

“What?” I asked in shock. 

“She’s tired of putting it up for MMA, so she decided to get it cut short.”

“I’m sure she’ll still be beautiful even with short hair,” I said, nervously smiling.

“You seem uncertain about this. She’s beautiful no matter the length of her hair. If you believe otherwise, you don’t deserve her,” Levi glowered.

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir.”

“Now scram, brats. I want to finish this before the sun goes down tonight.”

I didn’t need to be told twice. As attractive as Levi was, I wasn’t in a position to go against what he said. The man was terrifying. I’m surprised he didn’t try to kill me for Armin's confession. 

. . . . . 

“That was terrifying, Armin. Breathtakingly terrifying.”

“Agreed, but now you need to hear the song.”

“This better be a damned good song, Ar.”

I’ll admit, it was a really good cover, and the fact that my recent object of affection was none other than Levi, Mikasa’s dad who’s recently divorced… It fit a little too well. 

“What do you think, Er?” Armin asked me. 

“I think you’re never going to let me live down this crush,” I told him. 

“What crush?” a familiar voice asked, “my dad?” Mikasa was standing in the doorway to my room. True to her dad’s word, her hair was now styled in a short pixie cut. It looked good on her, different, but good. 

“W-Whudda, no!” I sputtered, trying to stop my face from turning red.

“Please, whenever you’re in the same room as him your eyes are glued to his figure like a hawk. It’s like you have tunnel vision that only allows you to process him,” she explained. 

“It’s true, you couldn’t really be any more obvious,” Armin argued, “your hair looks nice by the way, Mika.”

“Thanks. Dad told me you admitted to thinking my hair was ‘angelic’ and he informed me that I shouldn’t date you because you only like me for a shallow reason such as looks. I thought that was a little strange because I know you’re as gay as gay can get”

“Um, it was Armin who said that about you,” I tried to explain. 

“Yeah, because you were too busy drooling over my dad to say anything. Can I just mention how gross it is to have my best friend crushing on my dad?”

“Noted,” I answered.

Armin’s face lit up like he had an idea, “Mikasa, do you know the song Stacy’s Mom by Fountains of Wayne?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t?” she answered.

“Armin, no,” I pleaded. 

“Now you have my attention, what is it?” Mikasa asked.

“I found a cover, about Stacy’s dad,” Ar explained.

“Please don’t, once was enough,” I begged. 

“Now I need to hear it,” Mikasa said. 

Armin pressed the play button, and started singing along:

“Stacy, can I come over after school?

“We can hang around by the pool

“Did your dad get back from his business trip?

“Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?”

“Armin, please, no,” I begged. It was futile. 

“You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be

“I'm all grown up now

“Like, man I’m 23

“Stacy's dad is actually pretty rad

“He's all I want, I’m obsessed just a tad

“Stacy, can't you see?

“Your Dad’s just the guy for me 

“I know it might be bad but

“I'm in love with Stacy's Dad”

“Oh my gods, this is amazing,” Mikasa said in between fits of laughter, “This is perfect for you, Eren.”

Armin continued with the song.

“Stacy, do you remember when we went to prom?

“Your Dad drove us, socks and sandals on

“I could tell he liked me as his daughters friends (it’s very scandalous, I know)”

Mikasa hollered at that. 

“With the way he said

"Why don’t you stay for weekenddddd’

“And I know that you think it's just a fantasy

“But since your folks split up 

“Your dad could use a gal like me”

Armin pointed to me on that last line and winked. This could not get any worse I thought, but was quickly proved wrong when Mikasa joined in for the chorus. 

“Stacy's dad is actually pretty rad 

“He’s all I want, it’s actually pretty sad.

“Stacy, can't you see?

“Your dad’s just the guy for me,

“I know it might be bad but

“I'm in love with Stacy's dad

“Stacy’s Daaaaaaaad, yes I’m in LOVE

“Stacy's dad is actually pretty rad

“He's all I want, I’m obsessed just a tad

“Stacy, can't you see?

“You're Dad’s just the guy for me 

“I know it might be bad (woooow)

“Stacy, can't you see?

“You're Dad’s just the guy for me 

“I know it might be bad 

“But I’m in love with Stacy’s Daaaaaaaaaaaaad”

“I hate you both,” I informed them. I hated how catchy that song was, it was going to be in my head for the rest of the day if I was lucky, a whole week of Apollon decided to curse me. 

. . . . . 

As luck would have it, the song had plagued my mind all night through my fantasies of Mr. Ackerman. I couldn't even jack off without thinking about that song. I couldn’t think about Levi’s sexy undercut and thin lips without my mind blaring ‘Stacy’s dad is actually pretty rad’. I needed it to stop, and I needed to stop humming it. 

“I blame you for this, Armin,” I told him as I walked out the door. 

“Blame me for what?” he asked innocently. We started walking down the road to Mikasa’s house. We all lived within a few houses of each other, so we usually waited outside each other's doors in turn. 

“I’ve had that song stuck in my head all day, and I blame you for that.”

“I’m not the one who was singing it all afternoon,” he told me. That’s true, Mikasa had been singing it all night until she had to leave to go home and have dinner.

“But you were the one who introduced us to it.”

“I didn’t think she’d be singing it all night, but I don’t blame her. It’s catchy.”

“You were doing it all night with her. Don’t get Mika caught up with your nefarious acts,” I complained loudly as we reached the door.

Armin laughed, “you make it sound so evil, we were just having a little fun.”

The door to her house opened before either of us knocked. Oh, fuck me silly. Instead of Mikasa answering the door, Levi had opened it for us.

“I’m sure that you’re discussing something decent about my daughter, and that it only sounded perverted because it was out of context,” Levi stated.

My face flushed red, “Of course, Mr. Ackerman. I mean, no, sir, mister. We weren’t talking about anything dirty.”

Armin started humming the chorus and my face turned an even darker shade of fuchsia. 

“Shut up, Ar,” I pleaded. He kept humming.

Levi scoffed, “certainly. You’re both angels with your pure and holy thoughts. Not a sin in sight.”

I felt targeted. This is not how I wanted my morning to go. 

“Mikasa,” Levi shouted, “your friends are here, it’s time for school.”

“Coming dad,” she shouted from upstairs. 

“That’s what y-” I covered Armin's mouth before he could finish that sentence. 

Levi gave me a funny look before turning to Armin, “Was that Stacy’s mom you were humming?”

“Yeah,” Armin answered, “I found a parody version online that I thought Eren would like, and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since.”

I’m going to kill him. That’s it, I’m going to jail for murder. Luckily, Mikasa bounded down the stairs before Levi could ask anything else about it. 

“I hate you both,” I told them as soon as the door closed behind us. 

“We love you too,” Mikasa said. 

. . . . . 

The three of us were sprawled in Mikasa’s living room working on our various assignments. 

“Armin, what’s six times seven?” I asked.

“I’m not your personal calculator, Eren,” he responded.

“I know, but what is it?”

“Thirty-eight,” Armin answered with a little grin. 

“He’s lying,” Mikasa said, “it’s forty-two.” 

“You conniving little son-of-a-bitch,” I scolded. 

“Language,” Mikasa reminded us.

“Uhhg.”

“I think it’s time for a break, we’ve been working for the past hour,” Armin said. 

“Agreed!” I nearly shouted, “that’s an hour too long.” 

“I was thinking,” Armin started, “Stacy only has two syllables, so does Mika.”

“Armin, no,” I pleaded. 

“Armin, yes,” he answered. 

“Armin, no,” Mikasa intruded. 

“Please? Just once for giggles?” he begged.

“No, Ar. That’s so embarrassing, what if he hears?” 

“Mika, can I come over after school?

“We can hang around by the pool

“Did your dad get back from his business trip?

“Is he there, or is he trying to give me the slip?”

“Armin, please stop,” I begged. Instead, Mikasa joined in the teasing.

“You know, I'm not the little girl that I used to be

“I'm all grown up now

“Like, man I’m 23

“Mika's dad is actually pretty rad

“He's all I want, I’m obsessed just a tad

“Mika, can't you see?

“Your Dad’s just the guy for me 

“I know it might be bad but

“I'm in love with Mika's Dad,” they finished.

“Why?” I asked, “Why are you doing this to me? I don’t tease either of you about your stupid crushes.”

In my embarrassment, and their joyous taunting, we didn’t notice Levi standing in the doorway.

“Eren,” he said, his deep voice penetrating my body, “come over here. I think we need to have a little chat.”

“Oh, heck,” Armin whispered, “Sorry, Er.”

I glared at him. 

“Uh, okay,” I answered, putting my books to the side and standing from the couch. He hates me. He has to hate me. Levi was going to tell me that I was disgusting and I should look at people my own age, and he was going to kick me out of the house, and he would prevent Mikasa from seeing me ever again. 

Mr. Ackerman led me out of the room and into the hall. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean anything bad-” 

He cut me off, “Eren. We can’t choose who we fall for, who we love and who we don’t. You have nothing to apologize for.”

“What?” I couldn’t have sounded more child-like if I tried, “I thought you’d be mad at me and tell me to look at people my own age.”

“Would that change how you feel?” He asked. 

“No.”

“So I didn’t say it, because it wouldn’t change anything. Yeah, I think crushing on your best friend’s dad is a little weird, you could have anyone you wanted.”

“What?” I interrupted him.

‘Let me finish,” he put his hand on my shoulder, “it might be a little strange that you’re crushing on someone twice your age, but if that’s considered weird, then I’m guilty as charged.” 

He didn’t give me a chance to respond before his mouth met mine. His lips parted around my own, and he kissed me with a tender softness I’d never expected from him. I thought he’d be rough and heated, and fast, but this was so much better. My lips started moving against his of their own accord, and I moaned into his mouth. As soon as I registered what was happening, he pulled away. 

“Why’d you stop?” I asked. 

“You’re just a kid, I shouldn’t have done it in the first place,” he turned away from me.

“But I want you,” I told him.

“And I want a motorboat,” he chuckled, “we can’t always get what we want.”

“But we can,” I argued, “It would be so easy.”

“So easy to land my ass in jail,” he countered, “look, Eren. if you still want me in a few years, you’ll know where I’ll be.”

I wanted to protest, but I knew it wouldn’t change anything. Part of the reason I loved Levi was because once he said something he’d stick to it until he was proven wrong. He wasn’t fickle like everyone at school, he was cool and mature. 

“I’ll be here the day I turn eighteen, then.”

“You don’t know what you’ll want in the future, don’t say things you don’t plan on following through with,” he scolded. 

“I know I’ll always want you, Mr. Ackerman,” I smiled at him. 

“Go finish your homework, brat.”

“Aye-eye Captain.”

He didn’t respond to that, instead walking down the long corridor away from me. I didn’t mind though. He wanted me too, and he’d be here waiting for when I turned eighteen. Maybe I should thank Armin for showing me that song, it led to this.


End file.
